Control valves are often used in process control plants or systems to control the flow of process fluids. In some instances such as power generation or petroleum refining applications, process conditions produce elevated levels of noise (e.g., aerodynamic noise) as the process fluid flows through a process system. To control and/or abate noise (and control other fluid flow characteristics through a passageway of a valve), control valves typically include a valve trim assembly or apparatus. However, for effective noise abatement and/or control, known valve trim apparatus are often employed only with valves configured in flow-up configurations. In particular, noise abatement valve trim apparatus employ apertures that jet or spray a high pressure fluid flow into a plurality of flow passageways.